


Bought and Paid For

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius successfully matches another pair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Word Count:** 555  
**Trope:** Matchmaker   
**Summary:** Gaius successfully matches another pair  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Gaius started to look through his files to find a match for the boy that just came through the door. He looked up at the golden haired boy and frowned. He didn’t seem the type to use a paid matchmaker.

The golden haired boy looked at the photos on the wall. He made faces at some of the photos.

“I’m not sure what you require, Mr. Pendragon.” Gaius said. “I have a few candidates I think you may be interested in.”

Arthur took the files that Gaius held out and sat down. He looked through them. “I’m looking for my future wife. My sister said you had a good track record. These two are not what I’m looking for. I don’t want a pretty blonde doll. I want someone with a good heart that will be a good mother and wife.”

Gaius looked at the two files on the desk that the boy had just put down. Elena and Vivian were top quality girls. He didn’t know why the boy had rejected them.

“I have one other but she isn’t what I would expect you to be looking for.” Gaius gave him one more file.

Arthur took the file and looked at the photo. He read the information in the file. “This is the one. Give her a ring. I want to meet her straight away.”

“I will be right back.” Gaius called the number he had for Gwen and she agreed to meet with the golden haired boy.

Arthur was waiting when Gwen came through the door.

“Hello. my name is Arthur Pendragon. I would like to get to know you. To be honest, I’m looking for a wife. My twenty fifth birthday is just around the corner and I won’t get my inheritance if I don’t marry.”

“I understand. Will this be a marriage in name only or will I be required to fulfill all duties expected of a wife?” Gwen asked.

“I will expect you to be a wife in every way but I will want to get to know you before I will expect you to be intimate with me.” Arthur told her. “First a kiss?”

“I would be happy to kiss you.” Gwen held out her arms for him to come closer.

Gwen smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips. The kiss stirred feelings in both of them that they didn’t expect. 

Gaius looked on. He had done many of these matches but this time it looked like the pair would be a good match. He hated to interrupt but he had to know if both parties were still searching for a match.

“Excuse me. Shall I take you both out of the candidate pool?” Gaius asked.

Arthur looked at Gwen. “I think I have found what I was looking for.”

Gwen nodded “I have as well.”

“Then I will take you off my lists. There is the matter of payment.” Gaius tried to be diplomatic.

“Right.” Arthur pulled a credit card out of his pocket. “Here you are.”

Gaius took the card into the office and ran the charge. He came back to find Arthur and Gwen in each other’s arms kissing again. He cleared his throat and waited.

Arthur looked at him and took his card and the receipt then left with what he came for, a wife,  


End file.
